ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS
by hierlihy
Summary: Abducted, follow Hermione's decent into madness as one Lucius Malfoy turns her world upside down. For better? Or for worse? Mature. Lumione. Enjoy.
1. The Fall

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

Alright, I'm still going to be re posting Things That Bite but seeing as it's old and poorly written, I'm going to try out a new Lumione fic. Depended on the reviews and such, I'll either continue or I'll sack this, haha. So yea, since I still like the idea of a seventh year Hermione, I'll be sticking with that. She is of age (meaning 17) so if you don't like, just don't read XD it's simple, folks! I encourage you to read and review and lemme know if I should continue. Probably will be needing to find a beta as well ;] Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

How she came to be under his roof and in his bed was in fact an interesting story. Then again, maybe '_interesting_' wasn't exactly the right word. Sitting up in a careful manner as to not disturb her seemingly unlikely partner, the muggle witch clutched the black sheets to her naked chest as her eyes struggled to see in the dark. A lump was forming in her throat as a shiver ran down the length of her spine. However, it wasn't from feeling cold. In fact, the temperature in the room was actually perfect. No, it was the result of realizing the reality in which the witch found herself in. Oddly enough, she felt like just yesterday she had been at Hogwarts when in truth, it had been about eight months. Wait, had that much time really passed since her abduction? Eyebrows narrowing as a scowl formed on her young face, the witch was beginning to feel incredibly overwhelmed at the unexpected turn of events in her life.

This was not what she had planned for and she certainly hadn't ever remotely foreseen the chain of events that brought her to the very place she found herself in. To say that it was frustrating would be a gross understatement. Actually, to try put how she was feeling into words would surely cause her to truly feel insane. She had been denying whatever the hell had been going on all this time up to this very moment. The muggle born witch suddenly couldn't keep the tears she felt forming at bay. They fell almost immediately without her having much say on the matter. Oh what had she done? What had she allow to happen?

Then again, it was almost as if she hadn't of had a choice. Yet at the end of it all, she distinctly remembered coming willing. She hadn't been put under the Imperius . While she wanted to be mad at _him, _the witch found herself that much more upset when she realized it was herself she was upset with. Yes, he had done unspeakable things and had lured her in (even if he denied it), but the young woman found that she could not escape the sick reality of the situation. That she had wanted to be with him tonight. She had tried to resisted whatever spell she was under. Although this time, magic had nothing to do it with. This was chemical. And by Merlin, she couldn't decide if she hated it or not.

Her brown eyes wandered almost frantically as she desperately tried to make out her surroundings. She needed to ground herself but alas, there was nothing, no one, who could help her. Actually, there was someone but he wouldn't help her. That she was convinced of. Besides, Did she even wanted his help? Suddenly wishing she was at her childhood home, the witch made a bold move and gently untangled herself from the wizard. She Slipped away from the bed ever so quietly, feeling around blindly in search of something to put on. The light from the pale moon outside wasn't enough for her to go about this smoothly. No, here and there her feet would bump into something. What she made contact with, she could only guess before quickly moving on as she fumbled about. It was strange, the fear that was welling up inside her chest. It was threatening to explode as she begin to feel as though attempting to leave his room was wrong. Odd since in the recent past she could remember not wanting to ever be in this room again.

Yet here she was and partly on her own accord. However, being there now was too much and as the witch finally made contact with the soft material of robes, she found that she didn't care if they were actually hers or not. She merely wanted to sling something on and find her way out of here. To a room that was a comfortable enough distance away from _him. _

Sure she would have to deal with whatever consequences she felt would come from possibly offending the man by leaving, but the young woman found she would rather deal with that in the morning that wake up next to him. Or so she thought. For, as her hand finally found the exquisite door handle, the muggle witch found herself simply standing there, hesitant to make a move. Was it because she feared the action might wake him? Or was there really a part of her that had been twisted enough to actually make her feel as though she maybe did want to crawl back in bed? While she was torn between not knowing if she did desire the company after all, she had to admit that some human contact was better than nothing...right?

However, as the thought crossed her mind, the witch found herself that much more angry. No, she shouldn't be feeling that way. Not after everything he...not after all the relentless mind games and torment... All the degrading ways in which he had made her feel absolutely worthless. He did not deserve the fucked up feelings that were welling up deep within her chest. What had he done to her? Could she even stop it at this point? She had too! The ability he had to completely render her powerless was incredible and while he had made her feel terrible, he had also made her feel wanted but only in an extremely twisted way. It made her stomach turn as she cast a malicious glance his direction from over her shoulder.

If only he could see it. If only he could feel it. But then again, she didn't want him to in fear that it would only trigger whatever anger that was laying dormant within him. He could erupt with such an intensity that she believed only _he_ was capable of. Sure, she had broke here and there but for the most part, the witch still felt as though her right mind was lurking somewhere within her. She didn't know how long it would be before it might truly be taken from her but for now, there was still some sanity left. Loosing that was undoubtedly be her ruin if _this_ wasn't already.

And then the thought struck her. She was unattended and her capture lay helpless in a state of unconsciousness. His wand was somewhere in this room. She was awake and he was asleep. It felt as though fate hadn't been this kind in such a long time. However, she would have to successfully find said wand first and without disturbing his slumber. Looking back toward the door, she had three choices; One being to leave right now. Two, to get back into bed. And three, to find his wand. While the logical choice might have been to get back into bed, the young witch was desperate to be free. Seeing as she didn't know if she would ever have such an opportunity again, her hands carefully slipped from the door handle as she turned around to squint once more into the dark. This was dangerous. Or at least it felt that way. What if she royally screwed up, blew the whole thing?

Taking a nervous step toward his side of the bed, the witch had to force herself to swallow and breathe. The closer she got to him, the harder she began to tremble. Sneaking around had never been her strongest suit. She never really fancied it. But given the circumstance, she reasoned with herself that what she was doing now was both necessary and she wasn't wrong for attempting it. She had been taken against her will from Hogwarts. She had the right to fight to get back where she felt she belonged. The world she knew. The world that he so desperately wanted to keep her from. And why? Why did he want that so badly? The answer that came to mind first was because she wasn't of pureblood. She wasn't even a half blood. She was born a muggle and yet magic had found her. Why couldn't he just accept that? Why couldn't other accept that? New determination was brought about and she quickened her pace. The witch suddenly froze in her place when she realized she was now face to face with the all to handsome pureblood. He looked so peaceful and almost human as he slept. There was no trace of animosity, hate, or contempt on his features. He almost looked lovable. It almost made her feel like she couldn't...

Closing her eyes for a moment, her left hand seemed to know exactly were to find his wand. Slipping underneath the pillow his head was on, she had to put her right hand over her mouth to keep from gasping out loud when her fingers made contact with it. Was this really happening? Was fate really being this kind? Thanking Merlin for such luck, the witch carefully withdrew the wand from where it had been kept and brought it close to her chest. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! It had felt like forever since she had held a wand. Her tears changed from those of anger to tears of joy as she practically cradled the wand. But then three things seemed to happen at once, changing the outcome of her fortune.

First, without being aware of this, a few tears fell directly upon the wizards face below. He slightly stirred in his sleep but did not wake up. The next thing caught her by surprise when the wand started to grow hot. Too hot for her to hold on to. Eyes widening at the overwhelming sensation, the witch audibly gasped. The wand had made it obvious that it's allegiance lay with it's original master. She found her hands could no longer hold onto the scorching object. Panic then consumed her as it loudly clattered onto the floor. Anxiety gripped her stomach as she lost all logic and made a run for the bedroom door, not caring if she made noise. Maybe she would still have time to put distance between herself and his home if she was fast enough. Hands clawing at the door handle, she made to fling them open. However, as she pulled, nothing happened.

"No." She whispered, "No, no, no, no,no..."

This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't. The doors were locked and only magic could open them. Her sanity began to slip from her once more and she stood in front of the doors, pulling on the handles over, and over, and over again. Each time hoping that good luck would be bestowed upon her. That they would open for her. That she would be allowed to have a chance of escape. Her breathing was rapid and her chest rose and fell quickly as her body began to feel tingly. The lack of oxygen due to panic was beginning to take hold. However, seeing as this feeling was nothing new, the witch knew she would not pass out. She might feel as though the world around her was spinning but because of the amount of adrenalin that coursed through her small frame, she would not stop in her actions. She couldn't. She had to get home, she had to get away.

In this moment, she wanted nothing more than to just run forever. To not stop until she was safely back at Hogwarts. The thought that it wouldn't be safe never crossed her mind. After all, she had been taken from that very place to begin with. Who was to say it wouldn't happen again? She just wanted to be with her friends, with her family. To be with everyone who loved her and wanted nothing more than her happiness. She wanted to dream peacefully. To not be afraid of the dark again. She wanted everything she had. She wanted everything she was being kept from. Everything that she could not attain in this moment. Would she ever have that again? Or would she die here? Would her mind simply become so warped, reality so skewed, that she forgot who she was? What she was capable of? Where her life could have taken her? At the moment, it seemed and felt as though she would never find out. She would never be given the chance of happiness with anyone or anything. Why? How did this life end up being so cruel? Would there no end to this madness?

As she tugged at the door, the witch was so lost in her attempts that she hadn't realized he had woken up. She hadn't realized he had found his wand upon the floor and had placed it back underneath his pillow. She wasn't aware that he had walked up behind her. That he was watching her with a tired yet intrigued expression that was concealed in the dark. That he stood his his arms crossed over his broad chest listening to her mutter the word 'no' over repeatedly as she tried to remove herself from his room. She wasn't aware that he now towering over her from behind. That he was debating on what his own move should be.

She didn't realize he was there until two large hands were placed on top of her small feminine ones. Until he plucked her hands from the handle and brought them to her chest as he moved his strong arms to encircle her. Until her back made contact with his body. It was then that she froze. She didn't know what was to come. How he would unleash upon her. She was so scared that she was hardly aware that she wasn't breathing. She was waiting for the worst. She had gotten used to expecting that. Expecting all hell to break loose. It was sad, so sad. Tears feel from her unblinking eyes as she was held against him. She didn't make a noise, not a sound. But then she felt him move. She felt him dip his head until he lay it against her own, mouth above her right ear.

"Breathe, Hermione." Was all that was said.

His voice was deep. It was smooth and it was more gentle that she had been expecting. But what surprised her the most was hearing her name come from _him_. It was a first. And at first, Hermione's breath really was knocked from her. It wasn't until he said the word 'breathe' again that she became painfully aware of the lack of oxygen. Taking in a huge, raspy breath, it was as if she had been held under water and then released at the last second. Had he really just said her name? Was this some kind of sick joke? Or had something changed his mind? Would he turn this around on her after all? Why did he say her name? And why had he said it like..._that_?

Still feeling panicked, Hermione didn't get a moment to process anything as he moved around from behind to face her in the dark. Arms still encircling her, Hermione was brought flush against him once more as he stood before her. And while he hadn't commanded her to make eye contact with him, she looked upon him as if he had. How could she not? She was more confused than she could ever remember. Her watery eyes searched for his in the dark and she cursed inside her head when she never found them.

The pale moonlight only allowed her to see his chin and his lips. Why did he always get to hide his emotions? Why was she the one who had to lay her's bare? Shaking her head for a reason unknown to herself, Hermione Granger was at a loss for words. Her intelligence escaped her as she realized this man she might never figure out. There were somethings she assumed and therefore would assume she was right about but then he would hide and change tactics so frequently that Hermione would end up doubting herself. But until now, she hadn't had any real proof that some of the things she assumed were in fact, right. However, she kept her mouth closed and she found it easy to do seeing as the words simply would not come. How had this come to be? Had he lost his mind? His behavior was absolutely out of the ordinary for the character in which she had known and gotten used to.

"I'd ask you what you were up too but I'm far too fatigued to find out at this hour. Do come back to bed."

Her expression took on a rather dumbfounded look as he attempted to usher back toward the bed. When she did not move, a sound of irritation was heard from him. Hermione gave a small squeak when she was suddenly scooped up into his arms and taken away from her spot by the door. She wanted to yell out 'hey' but did not. While he might not have been mad right now, the witch knew all too well that anything could trigger his foul temper.

Hermione found that she did not want this gentle side of him to disappear just yet. Allowing him place her back onto the bed, Hermione forced herself to settle in as he scooted himself closer to her before pulling the covers back over both of them. Finding herself on her back with her head between his chin and his chest, Hermione felt his arms come around her, hands pulling her closer to his body. Laying there wide awake, the only thing that wandered through her mind was this; Was Lucius Malfoy really capable of a crazy little thing called love?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well there is the first chapter. I decided to start in middle of the story and then go back to how it all started if I continue with a second chapter. Help me out here with reviews and let me know if I should continue or not. This is going to be rated Mature to various reasons and chapter that could come. Hope you enjoyed and please give me feedback ^^ Will be looking for a beta! Let me know if you are interested via PM or even review.

* * *

**EDIT: **broke down the paragraphs a bit more as suggested. Kept what i had written though because the changes in topic revolve around her thought process in third person. Thanks for the input GUEST~! :) I appreciate it! will probably make another chapter and upload it sooner than later. If anyone wants to beta...


	2. TAKEN PART1

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

Decided to write/upload another chapter. Again, Hermione is 17 so if you don't fancy this type of story, just stop awhile you're a head :] But, if you do...I hope you enjoy this chapter as we push forward and recount the events of exactly brought Hermione to where she finds herself in the initial chapter. Please read and review! While I write these for your entertainment (as well as my own) it's encouraging to read reviews from you lovely folks! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2**

Students spilled out from the train they took every year to get to the magical school they called home. The train bellowed as it announced it's departure once every student had disembarked. The vibration of the vehicle could be felt as it pulled away as copious amounts of steam rose from the chimney, wind carrying it away. Most everyone seemed to wear a smile as each student found their friends and proceeded to settle into the carriage that would take them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Among these students was one Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger; Brightest Witch of her Age.

As was tradition, they found each other on the train and would discuss their summer among other things. However, as they years went on, each time they met, that much more anxiety in the air as well as talk of slightly darker things. But that was to be expected since Harry Potter, and those who were close with him, could feel how things were negatively changing in the world around them. The time for Harry to confront You-know-who drew ever closer. Hermione, for one, picked up on how tired Harry seemed to appear each time she saw him after a long absence. While he still looked relatively healthy, the dark circle under his eyes were evident to her and the air around him just seemed...heavier. She would do all she could for him. Or at least she would certainly try.

As the trio walked away from the station and down the worn path that they had taken so many times, three other familiar faces came to walk by their sides. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginerva Weasley. While they had other acquaintances, these three truly were dear friends. Rolling her eyes when Ron complained about something that had to do with his twin brothers, the muggle witch smiled wide as Luna came to stand by her side.

"So good to see you, Luna!" Hermione began, "How's your father? Doing well I hope?"

"He's rather mad about Gardewinx and Dewbukles these days. Hopes to have some of his own." Luna Replied.

"I see..." Hermione said, a bit perplexed.

And with that, Luna turned her attention back to the path before her, a content smile on her face, leaving Hermione to raise a brow. The witch was always eccentric and half of what she said often confused those around her. Hermione herself had no idea what Gardewinx or Dewbukles were but didn't bother asking for the answer would probably be something that she wouldn't understand either. However, Hermione liked Luna none the less and shook her head ever so slightly as they continued forth. Tossing a glance at the people around her, Hermione felt happy. She loved her friends and hoped they would always be together.

As the six of them stood waiting for the next carriage, something caught Hermione's attention. Brows gently drawing together, the muggle witch picked up on the sudden change in temperature. While it was by no means drastic, it was enough for her cross her arms over her chest as the airs on the back of her neck stood up. Taking note of those around her, Hermione became aware that nobody else seemed to notice. Deciding that it was just her, the Gryffindor didn't give it a second thought as she let herself become distracted by Ron's words.

"I can't wait to eat." Ron stated, the others laughed as Ginny piped up.

"Honestly Ronald, don't you ever think about anything other than food?"

"Why would I?" He replied, "What's better than mountains of food?"

"What about girls, mate?" Harry questioned, only to see a slightly uncomfortable expression form on his best friend's face.

"Nah, they just seem to bring about trouble." and then it was Hermione's turn to speak up, but not before giving Ron a slight smack on the shoulder.

"Oh please, like you boys are any better. Always stuffing your faces, sticking your nose in business where it doesn't belong...not to mention breaking hearts left and right along with not being able to keep your tempers under control."

"I don't think you should talk about tempers Mione-OUCH!" She had pinched him before almost ignoring him completely. Yes she could get mad but she wasn't like some other over hormonal girls at this school. But she did have one last thing to say.

"I do hope you take that back. You're lucky I'm not Lavender Brown!"

Shaking her head and letting out a short, sharp, sigh, Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head in annoyance. Honestly, at least he didn't have to watch his back with her. She wouldn't go out of her way to make his life a living hell like Lavender. At least he didn't have to worry about her manipulating him or slipping him amortentia. She was better than _that_. Only half listening to Harry and the other chit-chat, Hermione began to realize that they had been waiting far too long for the carriage. It should have been here a while time ago.

A scowl of concern forming, Hermione began to feel as though something just wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it yet and secretly hoped she wouldn't have to. They had only just arrived and it was far to early in the year for unsavory events to unfold. While it was bound to happen, Hermione wouldn't have thought it this start now. And while she would often scold Ron for mentioning food all the time, the muggle witch found that she hoped she would at least get a decent meal in her before she had to deal with misfortune. She was already feeling slightly over reactionary and the lack of food only made it worse.

Looking back at her friends, Hermione began to wonder why none of them seemed to notice that something was off here. If anyone were to have picked up on it, she thought that surely Harry have said something by now. He had always seemed to know when danger was lurking near by. Why was this time different? Or was she truly just freaking herself out? It had been more than thirty minutes since the last carriage had left and beside the six of them, there were another handful of students who still needed to get to the castle. Were they expected to walk?

Feeling the need to speak up on the matter, Hermione drew her jumper around her tighter as a cold breeze whipped around them. That seemed to do the trick as Hermione noticed the sudden change in Harry's demeanor. Making brief eye contact with him, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the path that lay before them in hopes that she would see the carriages coming for them in the distance. However, after a few moments of waiting just a little too long, Hermione's right hand sought out her wand as she turned to her friends.

"Something's not right. The carriage should have been here a while ago." She said.

"Nonsense Mione. It'll be here soon just-" Ron began but was cut off by Harry.

"She's right Ron. Something feels wrong."

"What are we suppose to do though? The carriage takes us the rest of the way to Hogwarts." Neville stated.

A moment of silence passed through the lot of them as they exchanged glances between themselves and the road that stood before them. The sky was growing dark over head and Hermione noted that it wouldn't be that much longer before night was upon them. The idea of traveling through the forest then didn't sit right with her. While this didn't either, Hermione felt as though they only had one option. Bringing her wand out of her pocket, Hermione took a step forward before turning around to face her friends and the rest of the students who still seemed to not notice what was going on.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"We have to walk-" Hermione's said to Ginny before when the younger girl interrupted.

"But we don't know if something has happened-"

"Ginny, we have to go now." She replied calmly even though her chest was beginning to rise and fall at a faster pace.

"Mione we should stay put. I'm sure the someone will notice-"

"No, Ron." Harry began as he looked at Hermione and then past her. "Hermione's right. We should go."

Ron swallowed loudly before an he questioned Harry.

"You sure, mate? What if something has happened up head? You don't know..." He trailed off.

"No Ronald, we don't. But even if nothing has happened...something just might if we stick around here too long. It's getting dark. The forest isn't safe." Hermione said, a look of worry passing over her features. She watched as Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder as he nodded in agreement with her.

"We've done this before, Ron. We got their safely then. We can do it again now." He assured his red headed friend who only shrugged in response.

"We have to tell the others." Hermione reminded as her brown eyes looked to the other students who finally seemed to be catching on.

Hermione watched Harry turn around before he took his own wand out. That action alone seemed to catch everyone's attention as all eyes seemingly feel on him. Shifting a little where she stood, Hermione's concern began to grow as the sky became that much darker. Every second they wasted meant the more likely it would become that they all might have to have to deal the dark creatures that dwelt in the forest. Not to mention most of them she assumed had been manipulated by the Dark Lord to help _his_ foul purpose. Who knows what else they could potentially encounter...or better yet, _who_. And just when she felt as though Harry might never speak, he did.

"As you might have noticed the carriages have seemed to stop making runs." His voice sounded slightly unsure. "We need to walk the rest of the way-"

"Are you daft?" A boy from Hufflepuff asked, earning a few 'yeahs' of agreement from his friends. "Do you know who long that would take? It's a long way from here to the castle-"

"Which is exactly why we need to leave now." Hermione interceded. "Do you have any idea what could happen if we get stuck out here at night?"

The boy gave her a rather offended look upon Hermione interjecting. He was taken back by the tone in which she spoke. He looked from Harry to Hermione before shrugging his shoulders while exchanging glaces with his friends. But before Hermione could speak again, Harry beat her to it, taking the lead once more.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out. But we have to leave now. I'm sure everything will be fine but..." He paused for a moment. "Keep your wands close."

And with that, the group of students began to move forward, casting wary looks around themselves as they began the long walk to Hogwarts. Something in the pit of Hermione's stomach flopped and she suddenly felt as though something very bad was about to happen. Why hadn't they gotten off the train faster? They probably would have been safe inside the castle by now had they not lollygagged. But as she looked in between the dense trees and at the handful of students behind her, Hermione rationalized in her head that at least she could say she tried to help them if something truly unfortunate were to happen. Trying to control her breathing, Hermione thanked Merlin that she at least had her wand.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

So this chapter was mostly leading up to what is about to happen in chapter three. Next chapter will be where the excitement truly begins. Hope you all enjoyed this and hope to get reviews! Stick around for the next chapter! ;] it won't disappoint! And again, if anyone knows someone who is willing or wants to beta this themselves for me...


	3. TAKEN PART2

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

Well, here is the third chapter. This is when all the excitement, so to speak, truly begins. Hoping you all will enjoy it, please review! I always too forward to reading reviews and thanks a bunch to those who have/are keeping up with this fic. You're all wonderful and encouraging!

**CHAPTER 3**

The further the group went, the darker it became. The dense forest around them only made it that much more eerie as Hermione began to feel claustrophobic. The trees were so thick and the way in which they were looming over head almost made Hermione wish she would have stayed back at the station instead. Maybe someone would have come looking after all? However it was too late now, or so she thought. A handful of stars appeared above. It would only be a matter of time before dark creatures became active. A shiver raced down her spine as the sudden memory of her third year popped into her head. But then again for some reason, Werewolves were the least of her worries.

Everyone's senses seemed to he heightened. Whenever a twig snapped under someone's boot, _every_ student seemed to go rigid. It was as if they were all expecting something truly grotesque to rip through the forest and obliterate them all with slashing claws and feral snarls, followed by a catastrophic bite. But waiting for something of that magnitude to fall upon on them didn't actually help the situation. What they needed to do was make it to the castle. And at this rate it would be well past dinner time and closer to curfew if they kept inching along like this.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Hermione forced herself to take a deep breath. Just because they sensed that something could be wrong didn't mean that was true. No, the truth was, they had no idea what happened with the carriages. It was just easy to simply assume something was up. But then again, who could blame them for thinking worst case scenario?

A determined expression rose on Hermione's face. The Gryffindor stopped in her tracks and made to face her the group. They had been walking for a decent amount of time now and so far, nothing had gone wrong. But that didn't mean they shouldn't get there faster. However, if they were going too, it would be a lot easier if everyone would just relax. And so, Hermione put her wand away. Harry gave her a curious look.

"Hermione what are you doing?" He asked

"Look, I think we should all calm down." She replied before Ginny spoke.

"But Hermione, what about the carriages. You even said yourself-"

"I know what I said..." Hermione paused, "And I know the carriage situation is a bit strange. But, I think it would be beneficial to us all if we all just calmed down. At this rate, it will take forever to get to Hogwarts."

"We are moving a bit slowly..." Neville chimed in.

"Which is why I suggest we all put our wands away and just focus on getting to Hogwarts rather than worry over something that could be nothing."

Harry's brow furrowed. He remained silent as he considered Hermione's words. They inner battle he was having was evident on his face. While Hermione understood why he was on edge, she also hoped he would see reason for the sake of the younger students. His grip tightened on his wand for a moment and just when Hermione thought he would continue on as they had been, Harry looked about the group and then stared at the path a head. Putting his wand down, Harry sighed.

"You sure, mate?" Ron almost whispered to Harry, who nodded in return.

"Maybe we should just try and relax..." He started to walk again but paused once besides Hermione. "Don't get too comfortable though."

His voice was low so the others couldn't hear him. Hermione understood and reminded herself that there was still potential for things to go amiss. However, they would cross that bridge when the came to it. If they came to it. Throwing a halfhearted smile back at the group, Hermione urged them forth. It was twilight now and in what would feel as though only a matter of minutes, night would be upon them.

* * *

A few giggles echoed out into the near darkness. So far the group had made it most of the way unharmed. The tension wasn't nearly as great as it had been earlier and it seemed as though everything was going to work out for the best. Luna was busy talking to Ron who look every bit disinterested while Neville was making idle conversation about Herbology with Harry. Ginny was content conversing with a Hufflepuff student that Hermione wasn't too familiar with as the small handful of Slytherin's kept to themselves. Hermione was lost in thought when the only Ravenclaw student spoke up.

"Look, I can see the castle! Just beyond that hill, we are nearly there!"

A sigh of relief seemed to pass through everyone as all eyes took in the sight. Yes, they were very close. It was about time. They had been walking for nearly two hours and with this new found encouragement trickling through the group, they might make it in under an hour. However, it was nearly passed dusk. Hermione had to strain her eyes to see what was ahead of her.

Taking out her wand, Hermione muttered _'Lumos' _for the sake of sight. This sparked a chain reaction as others copied her actions. This felt great. They hadn't needed their wands until just now and it wasn't for self defense. A broad smile taking over her lips, Hermione turned to give her friends words of encouragement.

"I guess everything is ok after all. We are nearly there and just think Ron, you might get there in time for-" But Hermione stopped short. Her smile immediately faltered as her brown eyes widened. Her breath was seemingly knocked out of her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ginny said, concern evident in her voice.

For some reason, Hermione couldn't reply. Her eyes were stuck looking passed her friends toward the trees. Something was there. She saw something move. But what was it? Who was it? Was it just a passing Centaur? Was she merely seeing things? Her stomach felt like it dropped to her feet as her chest began to rise and fall with...what was it...panic? Oh yes, this was definitely starting to feel like panic.

She was only vaguely aware that her friends were looking around suspiciously in the direction in which her eyes were so heavily focused. However, when they did not pick up on anything, their attention turned back to her.

"Hermione?"

She couldn't hear a thing.

"Hermione?"

Their voices felt so distant. But wait, she saw it again. She was something move.

"Hey, Mione?"

The sound of Ron's voice rushed to her ears. Her eyes were unblinking as she held her wand very tightly. Her knuckles were turning white. Hermione's head snapped in her friends direction. Everything was way too still. They had been right before. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong indeed. Locking her eyes with Ron's, Hermione felt herself say the words before she heard them.

"Run."

And as if on cue, a green luminous light flew right into the group, sending the young Ravenclaw girl to the forest floor in an instant. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as everyone tried to register what had just happened. It seemed as though the realization hit the group at the same time as sheer panic broke out. She was dead.

Leaping into action, the students stumbled as they all made to run in the direction of Hogwarts. Screams started to fill Hermione's ears as curses flew, lighting up the forest around her. Not daring to look back just yet, the muggle witch ran as fast as she could hoping others were following her. But then, she came to a crashing halt. Gaining the courage to look around, what Hermione's eye found startled her greatly. Students were being picked off left and right with such ease that it made her blood boil. These students didn't even get half a chance to defend themselves. This wasn't fair. Not at all. But, what truly caught Hermione's attention was that fact that she was running. How could she? In fact, how dare she! She was a seventh year at Hogwarts. It was her duty to protect her friends and classmates. She had enough under her belt to at least try and defend them, right?

Anxiety welling in her gut, the Gryffindor's eyes locked onto to her friends who were gallantly challenging whoever it was that had decided to bring about the shameless massacre while trying to inch closer to Hogwarts at the same time. Gritting her teeth, Hermione changed her course and ran back toward the chaos.

Jumping in front of what she presumed to be a second year, Hermione drew her wand quickly, muttering the first thing that came to mind as she focused on the bolt of magic that was heading their way.

"Repello!" She swished her wand before pointing it in the direction in which the curse had come from, flicking her wrist. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Hoping to have petrified the near invisible opponent, Hermione blocked another curse while practically dragging the student to his feet. Looking down, Hermione noted the copious amount of tears running down the small boys face. He looked utterly terrified as he tried to cling to her side. It was absolutely heart breaking. He was only eleven or twelve. Taking a moment to look him full in the face, Hermione leaned down to make eye contact with him.

"What's your name?" She asked as calmly as she could, trying to mask how frantic she really felt.

"Lucas Baldwin!" He cried.

"Listen Lucas, I'm going to help you.. I want to you to stay on the path and run as fast as you can to Hogwarts. Do you understand?" Her hands were firmly placed on his shoulders as he nodded quickly.

"Good, and whatever you do-" She paused when Lucas let out a gasp before she blocked the curse that was headed toward them, "don't look back!"

Grabbing his hand, Hermione urged him to run with her while she helped another student who was extremely discombobulated. She looked around to find that Harry was holding his own with Ginny while Ron and Neville had rounded up those who hadn't been struck down yet. They were well ahead of the madness. She turned to smile down at the two little boys by her side.

"Go catch up to the group ahead, ok? Ron will get you to Hogwarts safely, you're both nearly there!"

Hermione was happy that they didn't hesitate or question her. No, the turned and ran from her side to catch up to Ron and Neville. As she watched them, Hermione noted just how close to Hogwarts they really had become. The gates should be up there just a head-

Her thoughts were cut short as a red bolt nearly nicked her right arm. Eyes widening, Hermione turned around boldly just as Harry and Ginny raced past her. They each cast a defensive spell into the darkness and as Ginny's hit her target, Hermione couldn't help but gasp when the contact reviled who they were dealing with.

"Death Eaters." She breathed, slightly trembling.

The last time she had dealt with Death Eaters had been at the Ministry when Harry had been lured in to fetch the prophecy that the Dark Lord desired. To say she had been slightly shaken from the experience would have been an understatement. While she was able to carry on for the most part, the truth was, the event had left Hermione with more anxiety that she would have cared to ever admit. For, not only had there been a fair number of Death Eaters, there had been one in particular that had given her the most twisted and malicious look she had ever seen. And while he hadn't come after her personally that night, there was something in the back of Hermione's mind that made her believe that if the circumstances had been different, it would have been very possible that he would have been the last person she would have seen.

"Come on Hermione, don't just stand there!"

Harry's voice seemed to bring her back to Earth just in time to side step another curse as she looked around. Harry and Ginny were now closer to the gates than she was. Had she really been standing there that long? Realizing she wasn't breathing, Hermione gasped for breath as she turned on her heel and made to follow her friends. The sound of near silent killers on her heels made Hermione panic as she sent a spell over her shoulder. Someone toppling to the forest floor was like sweet music to her ears and as she turned her head back around to look a head, what she found comforted her greatly. The school gates were right there. Ron and Neville had made it through. Harry and Ginny were only about twenty feet away.

A new sense of determination filled her being as Hermione realized all she needed to do was run a little faster and she too would be safe. However, something happened then that she did not foresee at all. In fact, it was the most utterly clumsy mistake that could have been made.

Right as she pushed herself to run harder, Hermione's right foot hooked under a root. Whether the root had actually been there or if it had been lifted magically, it didn't matter. The Muggle witch was sent to the forest floor, and hard. Her wand flew out of her hand, and it which direction, Hermione knew not. It was dark enough that she couldn't differentiate her wand from random twigs from her spot the ground. However, she made to pull herself up from the ground as the sound of her friend's voices found her ears.

"HERMIONE!"

"GET UP, YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP!"

"HURRY!"

"NO-!"

Again, time seemed to stop as Hermione felt someone push her back down to the ground. Black smoke clouded her vision for a moment before she could feel it materialize into a cloak. The fabric brushed against her bare arms and calves. She was pinned face down when she felt someone's mouth close to the back of her head.. The words were almost laughed in her ear as vibrations from that baritone voice was felt on her back._ His_ voice.

"My, my, my. Seems as though the brightest witch of her age took a rather... careless spill."

Using the adrenaline that coursing through her body, Hermione managed to turn herself around. Upon doing so, a loud gasp escaped her lips as the one face that had truly frightened her just a few years before was so close now. _His_ face. And with _that_ look. The same look she had been given before at the Ministry. And, while she tried so hard to not let her tears spill, they fell defiantly from her eyes as Hermione Granger stared into the cool, gray, eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

She wanted to speak. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream. However, nothing came out of her mouth as she found herself frozen in fear. This was it. He was going to kill her. Right here, right now. This was the end of her life and oh how he was going to enjoy it. Him and that ferret son of his. They would all laugh about this wouldn't they? But then a new expression took over Lucius's near flawless features. While still malicious, his eyes seemed to soften every so slightly as a rather charismatic smirk formed on his lips.

"There, There, Mudblood. You really think I'd give you the satisfaction of death right now? Right here? Before your friends?" He arched a golden brow. "While tempting, you'll find I won't be _that_ merciful."

Hermione's limbs began to tingle from the lack of oxygen. She was holding her breath. She was too scared to breath as her eyes followed Lucius's hand to her left arm and all but dragged her to her feet while looking toward her friends, who stood on the other side of the gate. His aristocratic smirk was firmly placed on his lips.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Granger." He suggested before looking down at her from his nose with a new expression of annoyance. "And while you're at it...breathe."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Mk. So, Hermione has been caught. Sorry if this felt a little rushed. However, I hoped you all liked it none the less. Next chapter will be up soon. Am aiming for tonight but if not, most definitely tomorrow evening. Will start writing it tonight though. I love reviews! Let me know if anyone wants to be my beta! . And here, have some cookies...Next chapter will most likely be a bit more...dark.


	4. TAKEN PART3

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

Here we go! Like I said in the last note, things start to get a little more dark. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! Just a heads up, I'll probably update chapter three since after reading through it, I found some straight up dumb mistakes that are really bugging me/ kinda wanna reword a few sentences. Anyways, as always, I appreciate the reviews and hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER 4**

Her breath was briefly stolen from her. The slightly familiar pull at the center of her stomach was the only warning Hermione had as to what was happening. Lucius had drawn her to his side, looping an arm around her waist, holding her firmly in place. It all seemed like a dream. A really bad dream. She could feel it turning into a nightmare as her stomach felt like it was suddenly being pulled to the right while the rest of her body went left before swirling around itself. It was when the nausea finally hit her that Hermione realized she was being taken somewhere else by side-along apparition.

As soon as it had began, it was over. Hermione gasped for breath as Lucius released her from his grip. Staying on her feet became nearly impossible between feeling sick and being pushed away from the man who stood beside her. However, she managed to not fall completely over as her brown eyes took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the cool wood floor beneath her hands.

The color was dark and the finish was impeccable. And as she stood upright, the next thing that caught her eyes was was sheer size of the room she was in. It was easily just over one-forth of the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts and there were large marble pillars that seemingly loomed over head. As her eyes continued to sweep the room, Hermione took note of just how ornate the rug by the fireplace was as well as how lavish all the furniture appeared to be.

Drawing her eyes up to the ceiling, Hermione found a large chandelier hanging high above her. The glass was so clear, so beautiful, so delicate. Once more, the she felt as if the wind had been knocked from her. She suddenly realized where she was. She realized where she had been taken. Where _he_ had brought her.

Her stomach dropped to her feet all over again as a new found sense of panic washed over her. It made it's way from the top of her head and into her chest. It seeped through her stomach before rushing down her thighs. Everything become incredibly hot as her throat felt as if it were closing up. She was at the manor. The infamous Malfoy Manor. She was in Lucius's home.

Finally locking her gaze on the tall, blonde wizard, there was only one thing she felt she could do. All rational thoughts had been thrown out the window as his eyes found hers. It would have been easy to say they looked emotionless...if it weren't for the subtle blood thirsty glint that was eerily charming at the same time. Lucius gave her a once over before slightly turning away from her to take hold of something. What was he doing? What was he planning? What was he reaching for and-

She couldn't take it any more. She hadn't even been there more than a minute before the overwhelming need to escape sent Hermione bolting toward whatever door she could reach. The panic had finally made it to her feet. This was it. Her one chance to get home if she dared. And dare she did. There was no way fate truly intended her to see out the rest of her life here. At _his_ mercy, or lack there of.

But just as her hands came to rest on the smooth door handle, Hermione was jerked backwards with such force that her high pitched yelp seemed to echo throughout the room. She kicked and struggled to just even touch the handle again. It was barely out of reach. But something tightened uncomfortably around her middle. Breathing became that much harder. She felt like she was being crushed. Head snapping down, her eyes found an arm around her once more. A strong one at that.

"Please!" She begged. Her tone was heavily laced with fear as she practically choked out her words. "Please, let me go! Let me go!"

Hermione clawed at his arm, trying so very desperately to remove it. To somehow wiggle free from his iron grip. She tugged and squirmed while wishing extremely hard that she'd be able to hold back the sobs that formed a lump in her throat. It was hard to swallow. However, none of it did her any good as an amused and eloquent chuckle came from behind her. It was all she could hear.

"And to have thought you might have actually been bright."

Merlin, he was so close.

"Please, I-"

Hermione made to continue her pleas before Lucius's face was once more the only thing she could see. He had turned her around so fast she hadn't had any time to blink. Her back hit the door hard and she gave a sharp yelp as the door handle made painful contact with her middle of her back. Lucius pushed Hermione against it harder as a thick forearm came to lay upon her chest, pinning her upper body in place. All of his actions were abrasive. It was all Hermione could do to not cry out.

His eyes held such contempt that it made her want to vomit. To have such an emotion solely directed at her was almost too much to take it. She suddenly just wanted to pass out. Or to wake up now _if_ this were a dream. But this felt too real to ever be just a dream. Not when she could feel his hot breath cascading down her face, pushing her hair back each time he exhaled.

"Tell me, did you actually believe you'd be able to escape, hm? That there was even a chance?" Hermione watched as his charming disposition took on a rather offended look as that infamous Malfoy sneer took over his features. "Did you truly think I'd simply let you walk out the door?"

In reality, he brought up a good point. Where along the way had she thought she could get away with doing just that? By walking out the door? To be fair, the whole situation had put her brain in a stupor. There was a part of Hermione that found herself mad. How logical had her decision been? Come to think of it, how could she think at all when he was absolutely terrifying? He hadn't even done much. Yet here she was, pinned against a door with the handle practically impaling her.

And then the thought struck her. Her wand! Letting a hand drop from trying to tear Lucius's arm from her upper chest, Hermione made to take hold of the one thing she thought might be able to save her. A scowl formed on her face and a bit of courage surfaced. Lucius in turn scowled and pulled his head back as he watched the expression of defiance form on her face.

"Sod off! I'm wouldn't be so cocky just yet, Malfoy. Not when I still have my-"

And then she faltered. Hermione's voice sounded small as the next word she stuttered came out barely above that of a whisper.

"W-w-wand..."

It wasn't in her pocket. Her hand searched but produced nothing. She had no wand! She had spoke too soon! Her mouth hung open slightly as disbelief and shock played out on her features. Fear was once more in her eyes as her chest began to rise and fall almost rapidly. She had no wand. Her only line of magical defense wasn't there, it was-

A predatory laugh erupted from the man before her. The muggle witch couldn't tear her eyes away from the twisted smile that was plastered on his handsome face. Lucius inched his face down closer to her own. This wasn't ok. This wasn't ok at all. She had slightly insulted him. She told him off and called him cocky. And now, she truly had nothing to back herself up with. The fire in his eyes felt almost tangible.

"What was that, Mudblood?" He mocked before producing the very thing she had been searching for in his free hand. "Were you looking for this?"

"My wand!" Hermione muttered.

"So it would seem." Lucius mumbled more so to himself as a blank stare was briefly cast at her wand before finally removing his arm from Hermione.

She fell forward quickly, putting distance between her poor back and the door handle. Why had he let her go? While it was obvious he would just catch her again if she ran, that didn't mean she wouldn't try it again. However, as Hermione cast glances between Lucius and her wand, the half snort Lucius gave while eying her wand did not go unnoticed. The gears in Hermione's head began turning as her eyes widened. He wouldn't dare...

"No, don't-!"

But even though she held a hand up in protest, Lucius's mind had already been made up. The sight and sound of Lucius Malfoy snapping her wand in two pieces like a mere twig was sickening. That was her wand! It had chosen her when she was just eleven! That was her everything, her-

And then, Hermione leapt at him. Rage consumed her being as she let the weight of her body slam into him. Upon contact, a small sound of surprise came from Lucius as his body fell to the ground. A bewildered look sprung forth on his usually composed features. Her hands were balled up into fists as she smacked away at his upper body. There was no doubt in Lucius's mind that she was attempting to aim for his face as one of her nails scratched his right cheek. Her voice was shrill in his ears as she began to screech.

"How dare you! You bastard! That was my wand! My wand! How could you? You vile, vile man! You-"

As her assault continued Lucius managed to catch both of her wrists, putting end to her onslaught. A growl of annoyance burst from him as Lucius rolled over, taking Hermione with him. How dare she attack him! Had she lost her mind already? The word 'unbecoming' was an understatement for her current behavioral display. And to put it simply, Lucius was done.

With Hermione on her back, Lucius reared his head back as the wrist he'd briefly lost his grip on made to swipe him. And to her credit, he was nearly hit. Growing increasingly impatient, Lucius held fast to her other wrist as he took the opportunity to take produce his own wand.

"Enough." He seethed.

The tone Lucius used was enough to frighten Hermione all together. He didn't bellow. He didn't need to. The raw rage Hermione felt when he almost whispered the word sent a shiver down her spine. And if that wasn't enough, the sight of his wand made her go rigid. Her actions ceased immediately. Her jaw was still set in a defensive manner as Lucius brought his wand that much closer to her throat. Any second now. Any second and Hermione was certain she'd feel a curse rippling through her body.

Sneering down from his nose, Hermione could have sworn his silent rage was worse than anything she had encountered yet. And when his face suddenly drew closer to hers, she shut her eyes as tightly as she could manage. It was just too much. But, Hermione opened them all too quickly as she gasped audibly. His mouth was almost pressed against her ear. Lucius poured all the malice he could into into the words he spoke next from behind clenched teeth.

"In case it's escaped your notice, Mudblood..." He paused to press the tip of his wand to Hermione's throat. "I don't play Nice."

She didn't have time to draw in another breath. She didn't have time to blink. She didn't have to move an inch. She only barely had time to halfway hear the curse he hissed before the sensation overwhelmed her senses.

It hit her all at once. There was no build up. Nothing. Just the sheer agony of the cruciatus curse. It was like she was being crushed by walls from all angles. And not just any wall. Oh no, this wall would have been covered with thousands, millions of needles all pressing into her at the same time. Over, and over, and over again. And what made it worse was the pulsating effect. But then a new sensation was added. Hermione's limbs felt like they were being torn from her body in opposite directions. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. She could have then sworn that someone was repeatedly bringing a hammer down to secure nails deep into her skull.

Audible screams erupted from Hermione when she was able. Half the time her screams were silent. She couldn't get anything out it hurt so bad. But after what felt like an eternity, the curse was lifted. While it had left her mind numb, Hermione was only vaguely aware of the fact that the pain was ebbing ever so slightly. Her heart was hammering against the walls of her chest as she lay motionless on the ground.

Her vision was black but slowly coming back. And as it did, the first shape her brown eyes were able to make out was Lucius's form. He was standing now. And while she couldn't be sure of his expression yet, Hermione was positive she'd be greeted with a sneer. The sneer that was mainly reserved for 'Mudbloods' and 'Blood-traitors'.

As the witch was able to focus, the look on his aristocratic face wasn't what she was expecting at all. There was no sneer. In fact, his expression was rather blank and emotionless. To say the least, Hermione would have found herself surprised if she had been able to register any kind of feeling at all.

As she lay there, neither one of them were aware that the expression that was being given to the other was the same. But, the looks were given for very different reasons. While Hermione stared from the sensation of being numb, Lucius's dead stare was wroth questing if one dared. However, Hermione wasn't at all comprehensive as her eyes started to roll back in her head.

Black spots began to take over her vision as Hermione fought as best she could to stay conscious. There was no telling what could or would happen should she pass out. What if _his_ ceiling was the last thing she'd ever see? Would this truly be the last time she was on this Earth? Would she never see another person again?

As her vision faded that much more, Hermione used the last of her energy before she lost control. Her eyes found Lucius. If she were to die, seeing another human at the end was more comforting than the chandelier above her. Even if it was _him_, it was better than nothing...right?

Staying locked on his form for as long as she could, Hermione finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Her eyes closed, leaving Lucius to tower above her. And if she would have fought it just a little bit longer, perhaps she would have seen him swallow in an almost uncomfortable manner. However, the curse proved to be too much for her. The only sign she wasn't dead was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Staring down at her for what would have seemed to be an uncomfortably long time, Lucius finally put his wand away before considering his next course of action. While he would have loved to just leave her there, he stooped low and lifted her from the hardwood floor. The truth was, if she stayed put she'd end up dead faster than he could say Merlin. Too many Death Eaters came and went from his impressive residence and Lucius doubted that anyone of them would refuse seize the opportunity to rape, torture, and kill her on the spot.

And while he normally wouldn't care, especially since this was the girl was Potter's muggle and bested his son in school, Lucius was given a task. To break her. This was his last chance to win back the grace of his Dark Lord. He'd be damned if he slipped up. And so, as look of annoyance settled on his features, Lucius carried Hermione from the parlor toward the grand staircase. Lucius had learned long ago that if one wanted to keep their things, they'd better keep track of them.

Pushing open a door to one of the many room in the manor, Lucius walked in and only stayed long enough to pace Hermione's limp form on the bed that sat in the middle of the small room before turning around to make his exit. Placing his hand on the rounded door knob, Lucius closed the door quietly. This was far from over.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

ok. hopefully this to your liking! It's a bit shorted than I intended. Before I write another chapter I'm gonna take a sec to flush out some details so I'm not blindly writing. While I have a genera outline, I'm gonna come up with a few ideas, test em out, and the update a chapter once I've sorted some stuff out. Hope you'll all review! I love reading them and it's super encouraging! As far as Lucius and Hermione are concerned...things are gonna get worse before they get better..._IF_ they get better...;]


	5. FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! Like I said in the last note, I may end up rewriting chapter 4 seeing as after I looked it over I found I didn't like what I had wrote/didn't feel as attached to it as I do to other chapters. Lemme know what you guys think. On the other hand, finally got some spare time from a hectic work schedule so I was finally able to work on this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Lumione forever. Thanks to all my followers/reviewers so far and as always, I look forward to hearing what you all have to say! Here we go!

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Everything was quiet. There was nothing. Nothing but darkness. And that's the way it stayed until for whatever reason, she began to stir. Her conscious mind was coming back as brown eyes slowly opened. However, hardly anything about the action was pleasant. At first, everything was incredibly blurred. After fighting the resistance of her relaxed arm, it took a few moments to rub whatever it was from her eyes to see properly.

Though, as her hand continued to rub her eyes, a dull pounding within her head made the witch close her eyes once more she groaned. Why did her head feel so...she couldn't find the right word as an ache pulsed up her spine. She gave another groan. Why did her body feel so sore? It was like she had run for miles and then some. What could she have possibly done the day before that-

Despite the how stiff she felt, Her body jolted into an upright position as a particular memory flooded her mind. Her eyes popped open for a moment before they forced themselves shut as her body protested such a sudden movement. It was all coming back to her. The forest, her abduction, and _him._

"_Mr. Malfoy._"

She gasped as her words fell from her lips, remembering now how it was _him_ who had cast the cruciatus curse upon her. But it was also in that same moment that Hermione found herself taken back. As her eyes took in the room she sat in, the young witch saw what she hadn't at all been expecting. All around her were the house colors of Gryffindor. Her house.

In fact, as she peered around the room Hermione noticed that besides the bed being a bit bigger with a different throw cover, an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her. She was in the head girl dorm. She was at Hogwarts.

But, how could that be? Everything she remembered happening last night felt so...real. Even her body felt like hell. Could it have really just been a dream? A nightmare? She didn't remember making it to the castle. She remembered being taken. Had someone found her? That had to be it. Harry and Ron had told someone and she had been rescued. Nodding her head, Hermione determined that was the only explanation. There was no way she wouldn't have remembered enjoying her first dinner back at Hogwarts.

Sitting there for a moment longer, Hermione decided she had best get moving. She had no idea what time it was, where her friends were, and come to think of it...she was probably missing a class right now. However upon moving, it was all Hermione could do to just hiss at how stiff she felt. She found herself sitting down on the edge of the bed instead.

Tears were felt forming in her eyes as a wave of emotion hit her. She still wasn't sure if it all had actually happened or if it had just been a dream, but either way Hermione didn't like it. It had been so long since she had actually felt fear like _that. _Sheer panic that truly rendered her helpless.

And whether Lucius had been there in reality or in her dreams, he had absolutely managed to make her feel like there was nothing she would have been able to do to actually defend herself. All of his looks and expressions had seemed somewhat...feral. An intense shiver passed through her whole body at the thought as she drew her arms protectively around her own middle.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione took in a breathe. This would all pass sooner than later if she let it. She had to take control of her mind and push whatever had or hadn't happened away. She slowly placed her hands on the bed and prepared to stand from it once more.

"Better now than never..." She spoke out loud. "And just think, no one should be at the library this early on in the year."

Taking a tentative step away from the bed, Hermione let a smile form on her face as she straightened up. If she indeed had been rescued, then a simple trip to Poppy would relieve her of the aches and dull pains that were pulsating throughout her body. Physically, it would be a simple fix.

But, as Hermione walked the length of the room, something caught her attention. There, in the far left corner of the room was a mirror. And while she normally wouldn't have thought anything of it, the fact that it was inconsistent with the rest of the rooms decor that made Hermione halt.

"That's a bit out of place." She mumbled.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the object. It was silver. Why on Earth would something silver be in the Gryffindor house? Silver was not a Gryffindor color. To say it struck her as odd was a bit of an understatement. It was downright suspicious. And while anyone else might have looked passed it or simply not acknowledge it at all, Hermione always had an eye for detail.

Pursing her lips, Hermione made her way toward the mirror. As she approached it she titled her head slightly as her eyes took in the ornate craftsmanship. The design positively elaborate while retaining an elegance that seemed to overshadow everything else in the room. Come to think of it, this was something Hermione imagined one might find in the Slytherin common rooms.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" She directed the question toward the mirror.

Inching closer as to take in the details, she examined the scroll work for a moment until she spotted it. Hermione's eyes opened wide as she recoiled from the mirror. She took a few steps back, putting a decent amount of distance between herself and the mirror. Was _that _what she thought it was? Was she seeing things? Her mind toying with her?

A rather concerned look was laced with and expression of both anxiety and confusion. Her brown eyes looked about the room before they once more found the mirror. Biting the inside of her cheek, Hermione decided a closer inspection was needed. Besides, there was no way._ They_ wouldn't have ever allowed such a possession to make it's way into the Gryffindor house. That was absurd.

However, as Hermione's eyes landed on _it_, her head seemed to move on it's own accord as it shook side to side. How could this be? For there, at the bottom of there mirror, the letter _'M'_ was engraved. It stared back at Hermione as intimidatingly as any object could.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione breathed. Her hand moved from her side, slightly trembling as she came closer and closer to brushing her fingertips over the letter.

"If you have any sense at all, you'll refrain from touching that."

It was all she could do to not scream as his voice reached her ears. Noticeably jumping, Hermione turned to her right sharply. What was _he_ doing here? Why in the name of Merlin, was he standing in her room at Hogwarts? Hermione swallowed hard trying to find her voice. Was she still dreaming?

"H-how did you get in here?" She was shocked.

Lucius didn't answer right away. No, he merely stood by the closed door and watched Hermione as she stood rigidly near the mirror. He could see and feel the slight panic in both her voice and her expression. It was enough to draw out a huff from Lucius as he watched her try and control her breathing. His silence was undoubtedly scaring her as he took a few lazy steps toward her.

"M-Mr. Malfoy..." She watched him warily. "leave, please."

For a moment, Hermione thought he might have been considering her request. His only reply was the slight quirk of one of his aristocratic eyebrows as he continued to look at her.

"Unfortunately, you are not in a position to make such...requests, Miss. Granger."

Hermione scowled.

"And why is that? After all, you're the one who should be scared. A Death Eater inside the school? The Ministry wouldn't hesitate to put you back in Azkaban if a professor were to be alerted, sir."

A bit confidence. It made him chuckle.

"It wouldn't prove wise to threaten me." Lucius's subtle smirk didn't go unnoticed.

What was he playing at?

"It wouldn't exactly prove wise for you to attack a student at Hogwarts either, Mr. Malfoy."

"Dear me, I suppose you _would_ be right..." He mused

"_Would_ be?" Hermione's scowl deepened, eying him as her head turned slightly.

"My dear, if we were at Hogwarts you indeed might hold some power over the situation. In fact, If you were at Hogwarts I wouldn't be standing here as I do now, would I? For, a Death Eater inside the school, that would have raised an alarm indeed. I'm afraid I wouldn't have gotten very far."

Hermione's defensive disposition dropped slightly. She couldn't contain the small laugh of mockery as she gave Lucius a rather...perplexed expression.

"Are you mad? Look around you, sir. This is the head girl dorm." She stated.

"But, is it really?"

"Of course." She was positive.

"Then pray tell, why would a Malfoy family heirloom be hung on the wall at Hogwarts, hm?"

Hermione broke eye contact with him to look upon the mirror. That was a fair question. Come to think of it, why would that be? She knew that he Malfoy's were charitable... but with their money, not their possessions. She found Lucius's eyes again. The only explanation that popped into her mind was that-

"What are you saying?" She dared him to continue.

It was as if she was watching him in slow motion. The smile that crept up on his face was almost enough to leave Hermione breathless. It wasn't malicious but it wasn't exactly friendly either. His eyes were beginning to burn with the same hunger she had seen before-

"Such a pity. I would have thought that you would have been able to detect that this room has been charmed, Miss Granger."

"What...T-this...t-this isn't..." Hermione chocked on her words.

"Hogwarts?." He said, eyes becoming expressive. "Oh no. You'll find reality can be quite...deceptive."

And then, he advanced. Hermione's feet moved on their own until she once more found herself stuck. Her back had hit the wall. Her head bumped into the corner of the mirror and in an instant, colors swirled before her as everything in the room began to change. The only constant was herself and the ever frighteningly imposing sight of Lucius Malfoy as he crossed the threshold of Hermione's own personal space. A large hand grabbed her upper left arm.

Tearing her from her spot against the wall, Hermione was flung toward the bed. As the room took on its real appearance, the witch realized he was telling her the truth. She was not at Hogwarts. _They_ were not at Hogwarts. She looked about the room wildly. Lucius obviously found her fear stricken behavior amusing as he laughed in her direction. It was deep, rich, and would have been attractive if we wasn't looking at her in that way. Like he wanted to eat her... like he wanted to kill her.

"Tell me Mudblood, what do you think of the furnishing?"

And while she had assumed earlier where she had been brought, Hermione found his eyes, the question forming on her lips. She needed confirmation.

"I-is..is this the-"

"The Manor?" He finished "Why of course! Who else would have such exquisite material possessions?"

"B-but why did you bring me here?"

He was standing before her now. Well, towering was more like it and as she stare up at Lucius Hermione knew...she knew she had been brought to hell.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked nonchalantly.

Hermione felt a bit dumbfounded. Why wouldn't he? Well, many reasons came to why Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have brought her into his home. The most obvious reason formed on her lips.

"Because I'm a-"

"Muggle?" He interrupted.

Hermione found herself nodding quickly.

"Well you see _that_ is precisely why, my dear." His wand came into view as he inspected it in the most lackadaisical fashion before turning his gaze upon her once more from the corn of his eyes. "After all, what place better than the manor..." He turned to look at her in full now, expression returning a predatory state while his tone remained somewhat personable, "To teach a muggle that _she_ is nothing more than a-"

He was going to say it...

"Filthy-"

He was saying it...

"Little-"

This was bad...

"Mudblood?"

He said it.

He said the words so pleasantly that Hermione didn't think of what might happen next. Again, a curse hit her so fast she didn't have time to draw in another breath. In fact, it had been stolen from her all together. She tried and tried for oxygen but the spell Lucius had cast was meant to choke her. Fear was obvious in her eyes as her hands almost clawed at the throat, trying desperately to tear the invisible weight from her neck so she could breath. She didn't know how long she would last. But, For a moment the curse was lifted and Hermione coughed and choked as oxygen flooded her lungs until-

"_Everberus!_"

A guttural, ear piercing scream echoed into the room. Hermione was only vaguely aware she was the one screaming. She began to sweat profusely. She was being hit over and over again, all over her body. The fist he had conjured was most likely so _he_ didn't have to touch _her_ more than necessary.

And then it all stopped. Hermione found herself face to face with the Malfoy patriarch. The expression on his face was angry. It was dark. Hermione wondered if at all that look could worsen.

"How does it feel, Mudblood? How does feel to know you have no power? That no magic could possibly assist you. You do not deserve such a privilege." He sneered down at her. "Tell me."

"It's all very disappointing..." She coughed her words out.

"Hm, yes I'm sure it would be-"

"No you don't understand, sir-" She coughed again

"Do I don't suppose I could seeing as I'm not a-"

"What I mean is. It's disappointing that someone wouldn't have a heart. T-that...that someone would forcibly take away the privilege I had been given when they don't have the right. Magic chose me, Mr. Malfoy. It's disappointing because I would have thought someone such as yourself would have been educated enough to know that."

And in that moment, Hermione suddenly wished she had not of wondered if he could look any more terrifying. For the second the insult left her mouth, Lucius let out the most deep, feral growl. His lip twitched as his pupils shrank, only to almost immediately dilate in an instant. His breath was lost before it suddenly returned raggedly as his heart rate increased. His stare was fixed on her and her alone. Hermione realized the mistake she had made when her head was knocked to the right by a powerful source. Lucius had hit her. With his own bare hand, he had hit her.

Hermione cried out in pain. The left side of her face, it burned. It was bruising already. Her tears could not be contained. They streamed down her face as a sob emitted from her. Her hands immediately went to cradle her face as she tried to turn away from Lucius. But she could not. He held her firmly in place. All his weight was on her. He was crushing her.

"_How dare you, Mudblood!_"

He was almost shouting at her.

"How dare _you_ presume you _know_ anything about _my_ intelligence!"

Hermione peaked at him but then looked away just as quickly. His face was truly terrifying. His whole aura trembled with rage from her insult. She looked again and inhaled sharply when his hand jerked back as she struggled against him. Was he going to hit her again?

"No! P-p-please! Don't!" She wailed, bracing for impact. "I'm sorry!"

Hermione would have covered her own mouth if her hand hadn't been preoccupied with her swollen cheek. She had apologized to him even though _she_ was right. But the physical pain that came from his own hand rather than his wand felt worse than magic. And while she was tempted to call him out for striking her in such a 'muggle' manner, at the moment, Hermione knew better.

But as she tensed for the impact that never came, Hermione's heart was still beating a million miles a minute. His grip on her shoulders was painful and only ebbed slightly upon her apology. While he could have continued his onslaught, perhaps it was the fact that she was basically begging, that Lucius ceased his actions.

Whatever it was, Hermione jumped and let out a small squeak when he spoke into her ear. His breath was hot on her already inflamed skin.

"You will learn your place, Miss. Granger. Of that you can be sure."

His weight was lifted from her and the heat from his body went away as well. Her eyes were closed tightly and they did not open until the door slammed shut. It was only then did she truly start to hyperventilate. Her eyes shot open and her breathing was uncontrolled. Her body shook as she scrambled away from the bed and practically fell into a corner of the room. At this point in time, she was sure at the end of it all, she would die.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ok, so what did you guys think? Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Right now, Lucius is a dick. For Hermione, things might get a little worse before they get better and I'm letting you guys know right now that at some point...Lucius just might regret his actions for more than one reason ;) Thank you all for your reviews so far and I hope to receive more! You guys are great. Next chapter up soon! **


	6. UNLAWFUL CONFINEMENT

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

First of all, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and keeps coming back with reviews! It's encouraging and you all deserve acknowledgment. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well. I'm stoked that you all enjoy Lucius so much ^^ please R&R!

**CHAPTER 6**

He had been standing there for what felt like hours. Just standing there, looming over her. She could feel his contemptuous stare on her back from her place on the floor. She didn't dare look at him. She lay as still as she possibly could just waiting for him to leave. She had been in this position for hours. Would he ever go away?

The last time she had been in his presence, he had hit her. He had struck her across the face and made a promise to her, that would learn her place. Hermione had waited for his return. Surely he would have been back soon. But, with each hour that passed Hermione began to feel as though he had abandoned her. Hours soon became days and she heard nothing from him.

It was almost a relief. Slowly her confidence found it's way back and Hermione gained the courage to snoop around the room. Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way out. However, after a relentless search, nothing had come up. No escape route. No secret passage way. And if there was one, it was so well hidden that without her wand, Hermione would never find it. A waste of energy.

She grew tired. She was hungry. She was thirsty. How many hours had it been? How many days? While she couldn't have been alone for more than two days, Hermione was aware that decent amount of time had passed. So many hours that Hermione began to seriously consider that maybe she really had been left here on purpose. To expire alone. To starve to death. For insanity to sink in.

The idea made her cry. At first she shed silent tears. What if he could hear her? She didn't want him too. But then, she sobbed. She sobbed off and on as time went by until exhaustion found her. The witch had fought it the best she could until her eyes could stay open no longer. She didn't even make it to the bed.

No, Hermione fell asleep on the hard floor and there she remained until she woke the sound of footsteps inside the room. Somehow, she didn't move. She managed to give no indication of the fact that she was indeed awake.

She knew it was Lucius. Anyone else would have gone for the jugular by now. Hermione knew it was him. The way he carefully stalked up to her. She could feel his eyes on her. She felt them wander all over her body until they settled on the back of her head.

What was he thinking? Did he know? Why was he just standing there? What was he going to do to her? Was he in a murderous mood? What was the point of this silent scrutiny?

As Hermione feigned sleep, she felt a slight tremble coming on. The hole that his eyes bore into her head brought on a lump in her throat. Her whole body tensed up as she fought trembling. That would surely give her away.

However the harder Hermione fought, it became more obvious that she wasn't asleep. Her breathing wasn't deep or even. It was irregular and shallow. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up the charade when all of a sudden-

"How..." Lucius paused, weight his words. "Appropriate."

His voice nearly made her jump. Not only due to anxious anticipation but because of the way in which the man spoke. His tone was flat giving no indication as to what he might do next.

"While this scene is somewhat pleasing, it's rude to dismiss the hospitality that's been so graciously given."

What in Merlin's name was he talking about? Hermione opened her eyes, her back still facing him. She could feel his eyes on her still. Was he waiting for a rebuttal? Hermione held her tongue as Lucius crossed his arms.

"It's also impolite to ignore an individual when they are speaking to you, especially when they are your superior. Tell me, Miss. Granger, have you any manners at all? I'm fully aware you are awake."

Hermione raised herself up on her hands and turned around to glare at Lucius from over her shoulder.

"Do _you_ have any manners, Mr. Malfoy? Isn't unlawful confinement also a bit rude or impolit? It happens to illegal and out of line as well. It's actually punishable. It's a crime. I would suggest you not being so quick to judge my 'manners' when your behavior pertains to that of a sociopath. Your hospitality is a lie. The comforts of a furnished room means nothing when you display unbecoming actions like those you demonstrated earlier."

Lucius sneered at her words and scoffed. Hermione held his judgmental and scornful gaze firmly. Her comment had caught him off guard and she watched as for a moment, Lucius seemed to struggle to perhaps control himself.

Maybe he wasn't too proud for stooping so low the other day? However, Hermione didn't dwell on it. She didn't care. As far she knew, this man just might be a monster. A manipulative man with devious intentions.

However his right eyebrow arched, telling Hermione he was up for the challenge. The look in his eyes changed and a light snicker was heard as that Malfoy smirk formed on his lips.

"Be that as it may..."

Lucius shifted his weight and took a few steps, putting himself between Hermione and the bed.

" Like I stated before, Miss. Granger, You aren't really in a position to appraise my actions and whether or not they acceptable in the eyes of the Ministry. In fact, you'll find doing so is actually...punishable."

Hermione almost gasped. He was turning this around on her.

Lucius tossed a careless glance at the bed before his eyes settled back on Hermione, expression full of ridicule. Hermione's eyes grew wider as she watched him. The trap she walked into made her chest feel as though it was tightening. What was he going to do? What punishment did be possibly have in mind?

"I must admit, you've offended me, Miss. Granger. I bring you into my home, extend comfortable living quarters to whom I find out to be extraordinarily ungrateful."

Lucius took out his wand. Hermione was frozen. What was he going to-

"I suppose I'll my courtesy back. After all, the floor is much more appropriate."

He raised his wand. Hermione was on her feet in an instant.

"No, wait, please I-!"

But it was too late. Just as she held her hand out for him to stop, Hermione watched the bed vanish before her eyes. She shook her head looking at the spot where it had once been. Her then eyes found him. To say Lucius looked pleased with himself was only the tip of the ice berg. He was smug.

"Perhaps when you've remembered how to conduct proper and civilized behavior, I'll think about giving you such a luxury again."

So incredibly smug.

Hermione's mouth feel open slightly. The only thing she could do was stare at him. Did he really expect her to sleep on the hard floor? Lucius didn't care, that was obvious. Why would he? How could he?

Lucius suddenly became irritable. Why was she just staring at him? Yes, he took away the bed. Get over it. She had brought it upon herself. Was it that hard to register? The little witch should have been grateful that she was still in a rather decent room. He could have been less merciful. Lucius grit his teeth.

"Close your mouth, you look like a fool."

Hermione did. She was brought back as Lucius hissed his words in a way that almost made it seem like he was embarrassed by her lack of control. As if other people were around to see their interaction. To see her. Hermione suddenly felt childish and a slight blush crept it's way up to her cheeks.

However, something seemed to spark inside the Gryffindor then. She had let her guard down. Suddenly coming back to her situation Hermione turned her focus back on the man who had abducted her. Why was she here? Or rather, why was he keeping her alive this long?

Yes, he mentioned points earlier but how far did his plans go? Was there another purpose to keeping her? Why hadn't other Death Eaters come to have their fun with '_Potter's little Know-It-All'_?

The witch scowled. What was bugging her most of all was his passive attitude. She was his prisoner, right? Why was he making conversation with her at all? Was this part of his manipulation tactic? She didn't entirely understand why he was so...so-!

The word escaped her when Lucius moved. Hermione watched him carefully as he went to stand by the fire place. He was drenched in confidence. It made Hermione mad.

"Why won't you just kill me?"

Lucius stilled his actions to regard her from over his shoulder.

"You don't deserve release, my dear."

Hermione huffed.

"But we both know you want to do it. It would be satisfying."

Lucius stared.

"Yes but killing you would not quench this thirst."

Thirst?

"Such a waste."

He turned to face her now.

"I'd be denying myself a great pleasure."

Hermione became concerned. There was that look.

"M-Mr. Malfoy-"

He took a step toward her.

"I want to experience this to the fullest. To take advantage of this opportunity."

She held her ground.

"What opportunity would that-"

He looked crazed with hunger getting much closer with every step he took. He had her now. He had her right where he wanted her. Why did she ever think that he would have truly left her? Her torture was his bliss. What Lucius looked forward to every second of his day.

Soon, Lucius was the only thing Hermione could see. Her brown eyes drank in the sight of his bulk before her as he looked down upon her like any entitled, amused, aristocrat would.

"Why, the pleasure of breaking you of course!"

This was madness. He meant to make an example of her for the world to see. For muggles to see. For those pureblood narcissists.

Hermione was grabbed so fast that she didn't realize what he was doing until her head was shoved to the floor. The contact was painful and at first, Hermione was too dazed to cry out. Her hands made a weak attempted to pry Lucius's fist from her hair.

"Why are you doing this!? What have I ever done to-!"

"You are an abomination!"

Again her head met the floor.

"You overshadow my son!"

What was that warmth?

"Your abilities are a mere fluke!"

Was that...blood?

"Magic made a mistake!"

Oh yes, that was blood.

" A critical error!"

Lucius stopped, kneeling over Hermione. Her blood was running down into her eye. He kept his hand firmly in her hair.

"You are a weak link in the preservation of magic."

Hermione managed to groan out a laugh. Was he serious? Did he not understand that if pureblood lines didn't start adding in new blood magical inbreeding would continue? If anything, magic _would_ grow weak in the end. The dark Lord would be responsible for the ultimate set up for the the end of magic.

"What's so amusing, Mudblood?"

Lucius did not miss a beat. His words were harsh behind clenched teeth. .

"Spit it out"

While Hermione's head was still against the floor, Lucius put pressure behind his hold until the witch groaned out again from discomfort. Her nails dug into the flesh of his hands. It hurt so much!

"P-please-"

Lucius pushed harder until a small amount of blood began to pool on the floor. His nostrils flared as his jaw clenched together tightly before he yanked her head away from the floor and let go.

Hermione's hea almost immediately dropped back to the floor. She was incredibly dizzy and couldn't see straight. Her vision was blurred as little black spots began to appear everywhere she tried to look around.

She tried to push herself up but failed when her hand slipped out from underneath her. What was that? What had been so slick? Why was it warm? Examining the best she could, Hermione realized it was blood. Way too much blood. Her blood. How was she going to get out of this one alive?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you guys for reading! Sorry for the wait. I hope you stick around for the next chapter! I have many ideas in my head :] Look forward to feed back! Thanks again to all the followers!**


End file.
